Working Together Part 2
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: . AU. Some months after Working Together Part 1, the gang finds themselves in another sticky situation, when Bruce is wanted for murder. Will the Batclan accept help from the JLU and Titans, or work this out on their own? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: hey guys! just another **Working Together**, installment. This story takes place some months after the first event regarding Bruce/Batman being turned into a creature. Just to let some ppl know, you don't really have to know what happens in Part 1, to know what's going on in this story, but there will be some reference with flash backs, that are not brought up in the first story regarding the whole Bruce disappearance. I hope that makes sense. Anyways hope you like it! R&R!

Chapter 1

_"__Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the grandest show on earth!" the ring master bellowed. The crowed cheered. He loooked down bewildered. The big top was dark, the only source of light was shining down on the ring master. "If I could now direct you to the first ring; the one and only dark knight revealed at last!" the ring on the ring masters right, light up. And there stood Batman, his mask gone.  
"Bruce!" he shouted, but no one heard him.  
"In the second ring; the clown prince of crime as he cripples and maims!" the ring on his left went on, and there stood the Joker holding a gun at Batgirl. He could see fear in her eyes. Close by, a wheel chair sat. "And now if I could direct you to above the centre ring, give a warm welcome to the Halys' Circus' own: The Amazing Flying Graysons'!" The man watched in horror as John and Mary Grayson fell, hitting the ground with a heavy force. "Come on kid," the ring master grinned insanely. The man, now a boy looked at what he was wearing his old suit._  
BREEE  
_Bats appeared, flying towards him. The crowded cheered even louder.  
"Hey!" the boy exclaimed.  
"The show must go on!"_  
BREEE  
_The bats flew at him, scratching and biting, till he fell off.  
"No!"_  
BREEE

"No!" he woke up with a jerk. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Right? Paniting heavily, he turned to face the ceiling. BREEE. He eyed the phone warily. Groaning, he grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
"Dick?" he sighed, it was Barbara.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"It's Bruce." she said, quietly. He stiffened. This was the last name he expected to here.  
"What about him?" he asked dryly.  
"He's wanted for murder." she whispered, she sounded almost afraid. Dick froze. Bruce Wayne. A murderer?  
"What happened?" he asked, seriously.  
"We don't know." Barbara admitted, "We were all on patrol. I received the call from dad. He said that they received a call from Wayne Manor, from a woman, crying for help."  
"I don't believe it," Dick rubbed his temples.  
"Alfred's stuggling," she went on. Her voice cracked. "Tim needs you."  
"Don't worry Babs." he said quietly, "I'll try and get there as fast as I can."

Bruce Wayne. A murderer. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He stood quietly at the bed room entrance of the missing man. How could this have happened? How could he do such an evil act? Bruce Wayne wasn't capable of this, right? He knew that Bruce blamed himself for his parents death. He's eyes fell. This wasn't Bruce. He couldn't... he wouldn't do such a thing. He was a good man.  
"Alfred?" a timid teenager appeared behind him. The elderly English gentleman smiled tightly.  
"What is it, Master Timothy?"  
"Dick's here."

"Do...-do you think he really did murder her?" she asked.  
"No," he shook his head, "I know Bruce." He stole a quick glance at her. She was coping. She was struggling. "Hey," he said gently, "We'll get through this."  
"Dad won't allow me to see him." she turned to face him fully. "He won't allow us to help."  
"As officers.' he said, "But as-"  
"I tried going as Batgirl. He kicked me out." her voice cracked. He hugged her tightly.  
"We'll figure a way in," he said softly. She sat there, crying. And he cried too.

"What should we do?" she asked quietly.  
"I'm not sure," he admitted.  
"Should we help?" the scarlet speeder asked, uncertainly.  
"This is their fight. Let them handle it." the alien said quietly.  
"But-"  
"He's right, Diana." Superman murmured. "They have to handle this on their own."  
"He's not a murderer." Diana said firmly.  
"We don't know if he is or not." John Stewart murmured.  
"The people who know him best is his family." The Flash jumpped in.  
"Let them handle it." J'onn J'onzz repeated.  
"Bruce is our friend!" Diana cried out, "We have to help!"

Tim Drake couldn't get it. How could Dick Grayson be so calm? He was raised by Bruce, he once lived with Bruce. How could he be so damn calm?  
"He wouldn't want us to freak," Dick said, reading Tim's thought.  
"How'd you-"  
"It's one of the few things I learnt, during my world trip."  
"Aren't you scared?" the teenager asked.  
"I'm always scared," he admitted, "I'm scared that the Commissioner will find out the truth about Babs. I'm scared that she might die because of my enemies. I scared that you all may get hurt."  
"Dick..."  
"We'll find the real killer. We'll prove Bruce's innocents." Dick promised. Barbara came into the room. Both boys turned around.  
"Barb?" Tim said uncertainly.  
"They want to help."

"We really appriciate the offer, Superman." Nightwing said quietly, "but this is our fight."  
"The real killer could be anyone. Could be someone you haven't met." Diana said roughly, "We're helping."  
"Look," Robin jumpped in, "If we needed your help, we would've called."  
"Come on, man.' The Flash said quietly, "He's our friend to... that just sounded weird." Batgirl giggled, before receiving a glare from Nightwing.  
"Look, if anything comes up, we'll call you, alright?" she reasoned.  
"I'm not risking it." Superman responded, seriously, "I'm sending League members to help, even if you won't allow us to help." Nightwing narrowed he's eyes.  
"Dick," Batgirl said quietly, "Maybe we could use their-"  
"No."  
"We want to prove he's innocence, as much as you do, Nightwing." John murmured. "He's a valued member of the Justice League."  
"What would the world think if they see the League helping?" he challenged, "They'll think that he has something to do with the League."  
"He does."  
"Which no one knows about. Not even Wayne Enterprices know about their company funding the tower!"  
"He has a point." The Flash said. Diana narrowed her eyes.  
"I don't care. I'm helping." she said firmly.

"So, the League's helping them?" Commissioner James Gordon asked, tightly as Detective Harbey Bullock and Renee Montoya entered his office.  
"You don't believe he's a murderer do you, Commish?" Bullock asked uncertainly.  
"I don't know." the greying man admitted, "But we have to protect the public, even if he is or isn't capable of such an act."  
"The remaining knights are going to act against us." Montoya said quietly.  
"They'll do their job. We'll do ours." James said, eyeing his daughter and the Bludhaven officer enter the building.

"I'm telling you, nothing new has happened." Barbara repeated, accessing the Gotham criminal files, data base.  
"Doesn't hurt to try and find who's changed." Dick said seriously, leaning towards the screen. "Do you think Clayface is behind it?"  
"No." she shook her head, "I was dealing with him when it happened." Dick frowned.  
"I'm fresh out of ideas."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Daddy!" Barbara exclaimed, turning around.  
"I thought I told you to stay at home."  
"Uh..."  
"We want to help." Dick supplied. 'Kinda true'  
"It's too personal for you, Grayson." James frowned.  
"But-" Barbara started.  
"Go home." James repeated. Barbara was about to protest when Dick placed his hand on her shoulders. She looked at him furiously, he shook his head slightly.  
"Fine," she muttered.

"I don't want to believe it," reporter, Vicky Vale breathed, accepting the drink from Alfred.  
"Frankly no one here does," the butler responded quietly. Tim nodded vigorously.  
"But if he didn't do it, who did?" she asked.  
"That's what we're trying to find out." Dick said entering the room.  
"Huh?"  
"Uh... he means as officer's." Barbara said quickly, scowling at Dick who simply shrugged. "But daddy dearest won't accept our help."  
"Which is why we're holding our own investigation." Dick responded.  
"Who do you think could've done this?" Tim wondered.  
"Vicky... do you know anyone who has a grudge against Bruce?" Barbara asked, gently.  
"No name comes to mind," she admitted helplessly. Dick sat down on the sofa close by, a frown on his face.  
"Same goes here."  
"Than we have to do this old school." Barbara sighed, "Alfred, we need all the old articles on Bruce."  
"Right away," Alfred nodded, leaving the room.

"It's a bummer things didn't work out with Vicky," Tim quipped, "She's nice."  
"Not now Tim." Dick muttered through gritted teeth.  
"What exactly happened between the two?"  
"Not now Tim," Dick repeated.  
"Why did they break up anyway?"  
"Tim!" Dick barked, causing the teen to jump.  
"Tim," Barbara said gently, "We're under a lot of stress, as you already can see. Why not check the computer, huh?" Tim nodded solemly before making his way to the batcomputer. Dick rubbed his temples, tiredly."You need you rest, Dick."  
"I'm fine," he sighed, looking at her earnestly. "I just hope he's doing fine."  
"We have to see him!" Tim cried out. Barbara looked to the side.  
"Even if I'm able to convince dad, Bruce won't accept our help."  
"So long as the allow Alfred to see him, he's our only gate to communicate with Bruce." Dick muttered, picking up another file on the large metalic table.  
"Vicky's doing her own research," Barbara sighed, "It won't be any help though."  
"The only name that keeps popping in my head is Clayface. He's the only one that's able to-"  
"What about... Ra's?" Barbara suggested quietly. Dick's eyes shot up.  
"Maybe." he murmured. "Tim!"  
"Yeah?" the teenager suddenly appeared at his side, hopefully.  
"Barb and I are going to visit an old friend. Stay here and keep an eye on the League."  
"Sure will." Tim saluted.

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! nxt chapter will be up soon, i hope. other wise, after exams.


	2. Chapter 2 Version 1

digi-gal-rox: nxt chappy up! pls review!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Whatcha doin'?" Robin asked, surprising the League.  
"Robin!" Shayera exclaimed, lowering her mace. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is my home," Robin frowned.  
"That's not what she meant," Superman sighed, "We thought you were going to follow Nightwing and Batgirl."  
"As if," Robin snorted, "Those two would rather-" he was cut off, when a figure swiftly ran past. "Sorry, gotta jet! Got villians to catch, got a city to protect!"  
"He's baby sitting us." J'onn quipped.  
"They don't trust us?" Diana asked, scrutinized.  
"He doesn't trust us." Superman sighed.

"Why detectives, to what do I honour with this visit?" Ra's asked, soothingly, eyeing Nightwing and Batgirl as they made their way towards him.  
"Cut the crap, Ra's." Nightwing growled, flexing his fist. "What do you know about the set up of the murder."  
"Nothing," Ra's responded, "I have been here all along." Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't play games with me, Ra's."  
"Do you really think that I'm capable of such an act?" Ra's questioned. "My daughter would've warned him, and you if I did."  
"Do you know who's behind it?" Batgirl asked.  
"No," Ra's shook his head. "And even if I did, would I tell you?"  
"You attacked him the last time." Nightwing growled.  
"The good old days," Ra's smiled fondly.  
"I've had enough," Nightwing growled, acidly, he turned around and left. Batgirl and Ra's watched surprised as Nightwing retreated to the shadows.  
"I do know something though," Ra's smirked. Batgirl looked at him.  
"What?" he smiled at her.  
"He called them."

"You called them!?" she cried out. He winced at her tone.  
"Hey, if the League can help, so can they." he said calmly, "They can help us distract the League."  
"The least you could have done was tell me!"  
"Barbra-"  
"Don't Barbara me! You're his son! You're Tim's brother!"  
"Barbara-"  
"You threw away the League's help, but oh ho! You'd rather have them help you!"  
"Barbara!"  
"WHAT?!" she cried out loudly. He pointed over her shoulder. She cautiously turned around to see Vicky Vale standing there stunned by her outburst. "Vicky!... Uh..."  
"I can come back."  
"No, no, I'm fine. I'm calm. What is it?" she said quickly.  
"I think I know who did it."  
"What do you mean?" Dick asked.  
"Dracula."  
"Didn't Batman get rid of him?" Barbara asked. "I remember hearing stories about the missing."  
"How'd you know Batman got rid of him?" vicky asked surprised.  
"Uh... he talked to dad." she said waving a dismisive hand.  
"Dracula?" Dick said confused.  
"Count Dracula." Vicky explained, "Was somehow brought back to life. Batman saved the city from him. However, Dracula had a thing against Bruce."  
"Do you know what it was?" Barbara asked, interested.  
"No." she shook her head, "But Bruce was suddenly protective of me, all of a sudden."  
"We'll look into it." Dick said, forcing a smile.

"Bruce vaporised him, y'know." Barbara yawned, as Dick typed something into the computer, "'instant death by sun-light' was what dad said."  
"Weren't you one of the victims?"  
"I don't know." she simply shrugged. He glanced at her, as she paced up and down, worriedly.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you." he mumbled.  
"Could Blockbuster be behind this?" she suddenly asked.  
"Wait... Blockbuster? No. He only has a thing against me," Dick paused, "Unless..." he began typing again, before a new window popped up.  
"What is it?" Barbara asked, curiously.  
"Were we able to find any clues?"  
"No."  
"Spellbinder."  
"I'm sorry, who?"  
"He's able to manipulate people into doing things they don't want to do, and even create illusions."  
"Wow. So you've dealt with him?"  
"Once or twice, give or take."  
"Where is he now?"  
"In hiding."

He could hear water dripping from the pipes above. Even the ocean roaring against the rocks just outside could be heard. Despite the fact that he grew up in high class, he felt comfortable. Bruce stared warily as the policeman on duty walked past, rattling the bars as he went. He grimaced at the sound. This was something he still had to get use to. Groaning slightly, he shifted positions on the bed. It was quite comforable. Not. Punching his flat pillow slightly, he couldn't help but wonder who would murder Rachel Dawson... did he really do it? He remembered standing over her bloodied body. He remember hearing the police sirens before he took off. Why did he take off? Was he afraid of being blamed? He hadn't felt afraid for a very long time. Closing his eyes, he allowed the sounds of prison, put him to sleep.

"Looks like he ain't here."  
"No duh."  
"Don't talk to me like that!"  
"I'll talk to you anyway I want!"  
"Why I outta-" the door opened, the group turned surprised to see an elderly man standing there, eyes wide. "Hiya Alfred."  
"Mr. Stone, it's nice to see you again," Aldred stepped aside letting the Titans in. "Master Dick will be here shortly."  
"Where is he?" Starfire asked curiously.  
"Last I heard he went out." Alfred frowned slightly, closing the large doors, "Please, do make yourself at home. I shall prepare your rooms."  
"Hey Alfred," Barbara said appearing from a large door near by, "Did Vicky called?"  
"I'm afraid not, Madam." Alfred said quietly, "But the Commissioner has. He was wondering when you both shall be having dinner."  
"Oh that..." Barbara paused, "I'd better call him. If Vicky calls, patch her through to me," she turned to face the Titans. "Dick'll be here soon. Follow me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly as the warden walked by. He didn't react when the warden smirked as he walked by him. A single light, down the corridor went out. All that was left was darkness. He was always surrounded by darkness, ever since the death of his parents. But than, there some light when his new family entered his family. His sons. He closed his eyes for a moment, he heard the warden leave. He stared out the window, a familiar shine in his eyes. He had a plan.

Barbara hugged herself tightly, as she starred out the cold window. Around her, Gotham seemed to be continuing their life, as if nothing had happened. But there was one change in their topic. It was about Bruce. She frowned slightly. She couldn't stand it that people could just easily believe that he would murder someone. She sighed heavily, as she headed to the balcony. What made her agree to come here with her father? She couldn't help but wonder what Dick was doing with the Titans now. Another investigation perhaps? Not that she cared, afterall, her supposed relationship with Dick was long over. He decided that his most promising relationship was with Starfire. They were, as he put it, 'really good friends'.  
"You O.K?" she turned around surprised to see Defence Lawyer Sam Young.  
"Sam!" he smiled at her.  
"You seemed lonely, thought I'd keep you company."  
"I would like some company. Daddy is desperate to get my mind of helping Mr. Wayne." she paused, "I honestly think he's innocent."  
"Yes, well you're not the only one. Some of us at the firm believes it was well, but unfortunately for us, we have no choice but to fight against him." Sam sighed, leaning against the bars. "By the way, how is strapping Dick Grayson doing?"  
"He's with the princess of Tamaran again." Barbara wrinkled her nose, "No offence to her or anything, but she's too chirpy." Sam laughed.  
"Sounds like you're jealous, Ms. Gordon!"  
"Jealous? Me?" Barbara snorted. "I'm pissed that everytime he's with one of us, he eventually ends up with the other one."  
"Maybe it's time you start another relationship."  
"After I kick his ass, if he does it again." she clenched her fist dangerously. "But right now, we're both trying to prove Mr. Wayne's innocents, so I can't do anything other princess might kill me." Sam laughed dryly.  
"I don't think your father would be please with that. Knowing him, he'll get the whole police force to protect you."  
"Maybe it is time I start a new relationship." Barbara sighed quietly. "I can't always be there for him. And..." she looked away uneasily.  
"It's hard being around him now?"  
"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't put up this friendly act any longer. I have to move on." Sam watched her sadly, as she drifted back into the room. He knew Barbara all too well. She only spoke words. If only she had the guts to do so.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: sorri to all those dick/babs fans out there. i'm one myself, but i thought that there should be some tention. don't worry, though dick and babs will eventually end up together:D 


	3. Chapter 3

digi-gal-rox: new chapter up! and after much debate, despite i am a dick/babs fan, this story is going to end in an AU Batman Beyond verse.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tim woke up to the sounds of arguing. Groaning, he made his way to the kitchen, where he found the Titans fighting over what they should be having for breakfast. He invisibly, made his way to the pantry grabbed a box of cereal, than made his way to the cuboard, and grabbing a bowl, poured his cereal, grabbed a spoon and head back out. He didn't bothered about milk, he grodgily made his way to the living room, where he found Barbara on her laptop.  
"Morning," she said distractly.  
"How was last night?" he asked.  
"S'O.K." she shrugged. Tim frowned slightly. "I spent most of the evening with Sam, if that helps." she said after a moment of silence. Tim's eyes shot up.  
"He asked you out, didn't he?"  
"Yeah," she answer, the moment the Titans and Dick entered the room.  
"Who asked you out?" Dick asked curiously.  
"A.D.A Sam Young!" Tim exclaimed. "And I reacon, it's about time he asked you out!" Dick raised and eye-brow.  
"Isn't that firm fighting against Bruce though?" Barbara simply shrugged, her eyes still not moving from the screen.  
"That doesn't mean that there are people within the firm who believe that Bruce is innocent." Dick frowned.  
"So, when is your first date?"  
"Tonight,"  
"We're suppose to go patrolling tonight, Barbara." Dick muttered.  
"I have a life Dick. I would like to live that life." Tim looked at her surprise. Was that coldness in her voice?

"So you've changed your mind, huh?" Shayera smirked. Batgirl rolled her eyes.  
"I have an open mind. It was Nightwing who didn't want your help."  
"So what made you come to us?" Wonder Woman demanded dangerously. Batgirl didn't flinch.  
"A friend made me open my eyes." she paused, "And he asked for the help from his girlfriend."  
"Wait," the Flash suddenly cut in, "He's with Starfire again?"  
"It seems that way," Batgirl simply shrugged. "Hell, he probaly already has a tracer on me at this moment."  
"In that case," John smirked.  
"No," Superman cut in, "This is something we all have to discuss. We all want to prove that Bruce is innocent."  
"You're not doing this to get back at him, are you?" Flash asked.  
"That's partly it," Bargirl said slowly, "But the main reason is that now that he has the Titans, Robin believes that he would spend more time with them, to bail Bruce out. Robin another reason I'm here."  
"He wants our help, huh?" Batgirl nodded. "So where should we start?"  
"At the very begining." she stated. "Who would have a strong grudge against Bruce Wayne?"

How many months had it been, when everything went down hill? All Tim could do was watch Barbara force herself to accept the choice Dick had made. He realized that a barrier had been built around her, ever since it happened. And the barrier even remained when Dick returned. Than there was the act she put on. She was damn good at it too. Fooled everyone. Everyone but Bruce, Alfred, Sam and himself that is. Maybe being with Sam will do her some good. Not that he had anything against the man who he now called brother, but he had already caused her enough pain. And that was something he didn't want to see her go through again.  
"The League?! She went to the League?! What did I do this time?!" Tim knew that Dick as annoyed, but now he was loosing his patients.  
"It's what you did months ago, Dick." Tim frowned. "And I think it's about time she actually showed her true colours after concealing herself for so long."  
"What do you mean by that?!" Dick demanded.  
"I'll leave that to you to think about," Tim muttered, he got up and left the room.  
"Tim!" Dick bellowed after him, "Tim!"

"Is... something the matter?" Starfire glanced at Dick worriedly, as he paced up and down.  
"Everything's just peachy," Dick muttered.  
"No it isn't," Raven said quietly, "It's got to do with what Tim said, hasn't it? And the fact that Barbara went to the League for help." Dick frowned. What did he do wrong all those months ago?  
"Could it be that she was all along working with them?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
"No," Dick shook his head, "She wasn't really a big fan of theirs. Not with the gun they had up at the tower." Alfred sighed loudly. "What is it, Al?"  
"I'm afraid I can't say much, but I can say that there was a barrier she had built up. She had put on an act." Dick frowned slightly confused.  
"What does this- Oh god."  
"Richard?"  
"Why didn't she say anything, Al?"  
"Honestly sir, she wanted you to be happy."

"I had fun tonight." she smiled at him.  
"Me too," he smiled back. "But I couldn't help but wonder, are you sure you're ready?"  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
"I think you still need more time." he paused, "I'll wait."  
"You're a sweet guy. I wonder why I never met you sooner." he smiled weakly.  
"Probaly because I was a nobody back at school." she smiled gently at him.  
"I honestly had fun tonight, Sam. I'm not making it up." she hugged him tightly, he slowly returned the hug.  
"He made a big mistake letting you go," he said fiercely. "But that's a mistake I won't-"  
"Eh-hem." Sam whirled around surprise to see Dick standing behind him, his arms folded, tapping his foot.  
"Dick."  
"Sam."  
"And, I'm going in." Barbara frowned.  
"I'll call you." Sam said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You have no right!" she cried out accusingly, pointing her finger at him dangerously. "Just because-"  
"I have no right?! I have every damn right!"  
"Not anymore you don't!" she sent daggers at him, "I won't allow you to do this to me anymore! I won't let you hurt me, anymore! I've moved on! And I am not going to let you in my life, ever again! Now GET OUT!"  
"I won't move till you explain yourself!" he shouted, topping her voice.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you! In fact, I don't have to listen to you! You're on this damn case by yourself you... you... you cur!" Dick clenched his fist tightly, trying desperately to contain his anger, however on the other hand, Barbara had no trouble letting it all out.  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it-"  
"God damn I do! I never want to see you again!" narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the closet item to her and threw it as hard as she could at him. Dick quickly doudged it, but he still did not move.  
"You're not going to be the one who's never going to see me, I'm never going to see you!"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" she screeched, grabbing a bowl. Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he quickly left the apartment.

"She's not coming back," Tim quipped. Dick looked at him, distractedly.  
"Hm?"  
"Barbara." Tim said slowly, "She's not going to come back here." he paused again, "I heard that she was considering of joining the League as well."  
"Tim..."  
"I know that we're brother's and all... but..."  
"But?"  
"I'll be helping the League."  
"Was this her idea?" Dick asked sharply.  
"No." Tim shook his head. "Bruce trusts them. That's why he joined them. And if Bruce can trust them, so can I." Tim paused, watching Dick take in the news. "I'm sorry Dick."  
"If that's the case, don't get in my way. Or the Titans."

"Things happen for a reason right?" Robin looked at the Flash worriedly. The scarlet speeder frowned slightly.  
"I suppose."  
"Than the reason Dick is being a jerk is because he wants to be?" the young hero noticed that the older mans eyes fell.  
"I think there's more reason to that." Flash finally responded.  
"Why does he keep hurting her?" Robin asked stubbornly. "I hate seeing her like that."  
"You're not the only one, twerp." Flash sighed.  
"I think he's jealous though."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"When the name 'Sam Young' was mentioned, he had that look on this face."  
"It won't work between them," Flash said quietly. "He will always hurt her. And sooner or later, she won't be there when he needs her."  
"I think she's already moved on."  
"God I hope so," Flashed breathed. "Cause if he hurts her one more time..."  
"He's your best-friend." Robin cut in. Flash looked away uneasily.  
"He has a lot of secrets. That's one thing I can accept about him."  
"But?" Flash forced a smile.  
"Everything will work out kid. You'll see. She'll have a happy life with Sam, and he... god knows, one day he'll be happy for her."  
"I hope so."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: remember to review! 


	4. Chapter 2 Version 2

**digi-gal-rox:** chapter 2 redone. not many changes, just the end.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Whatcha doin'?" Robin asked, surprising the League.  
"Robin!" Shayera exclaimed, lowering her mace. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is my home," Robin frowned.  
"That's not what she meant," Superman sighed, "We thought you were going to follow Nightwing and Batgirl."  
"As if," Robin snorted, "Those two would rather-" he was cut off, when a figure swiftly ran past. "Sorry, gotta jet! Got villians to catch, got a city to protect!"  
"He's baby sitting us." J'onn quipped.  
"They don't trust us?" Diana asked, scrutinized.  
"He doesn't trust us." Superman sighed.

"Why detectives, to what do I honour with this visit?" Ra's asked, soothingly, eyeing Nightwing and Batgirl as they made their way towards him.  
"Cut the crap, Ra's." Nightwing growled, flexing his fist. "What do you know about the set up of the murder."  
"Nothing," Ra's responded, "I have been here all along." Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't play games with me, Ra's."  
"Do you really think that I'm capable of such an act?" Ra's questioned. "My daughter would've warned him, and you if I did."  
"Do you know who's behind it?" Batgirl asked.  
"No," Ra's shook his head. "And even if I did, would I tell you?"  
"You attacked him the last time." Nightwing growled.  
"The good old days," Ra's smiled fondly.  
"I've had enough," Nightwing growled, acidly, he turned around and left. Batgirl and Ra's watched surprised as Nightwing retreated to the shadows.  
"I do know something though," Ra's smirked. Batgirl looked at him.  
"What?" he smiled at her.  
"He called them."

"You called them!?" she cried out. He winced at her tone.  
"Hey, if the League can help, so can they." he said calmly, "They can help us distract the League."  
"The least you could have done was tell me!"  
"Barbra-"  
"Don't Barbara me! You're his son! You're Tim's brother!"  
"Barbara-"  
"You threw away the League's help, but oh ho! You'd rather have them help you!"  
"Barbara!"  
"WHAT?!" she cried out loudly. He pointed over her shoulder. She cautiously turned around to see Vicky Vale standing there stunned by her outburst. "Vicky!... Uh..."  
"I can come back."  
"No, no, I'm fine. I'm calm. What is it?" she said quickly.  
"I think I know who did it."  
"What do you mean?" Dick asked.  
"Dracula."  
"Didn't Batman get rid of him?" Barbara asked. "I remember hearing stories about the missing."  
"How'd you know Batman got rid of him?" vicky asked surprised.  
"Uh... he talked to dad." she said waving a dismisive hand.  
"Dracula?" Dick said confused.  
"Count Dracula." Vicky explained, "Was somehow brought back to life. Batman saved the city from him. However, Dracula had a thing against Bruce."  
"Do you know what it was?" Barbara asked, interested.  
"No." she shook her head, "But Bruce was suddenly protective of me, all of a sudden."  
"We'll look into it." Dick said, forcing a smile.

"Bruce vaporised him, y'know." Barbara yawned, as Dick typed something into the computer, "'instant death by sunlight' was what dad said."  
"Weren't you one of the victims?"  
"I don't know." she simply shrugged. He glanced at her, as she paced up and down, worriedly.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you." he mumbled.  
"Could Blockbuster be behind this?" she suddenly asked.  
"Wait... Blockbuster? No. He only has a thing against me," Dick paused, "Unless..." he began typing again, before a new window popped up.  
"What is it?" Barbara asked, curiously.  
"Were we able to find any clues?"  
"No."  
"Spellbinder."  
"I'm sorry, who?"  
"He's able to manipulate people into doing things they don't want to do, and even create illusions."  
"Wow. So you've dealt with him?"  
"Once or twice, give or take."  
"Where is he now?"  
"In hiding."

He could hear water dripping from the pipes above. Even the ocean roaring against the rocks just outside could be heard. Despite the fact that he grew up in high class, he felt comfortable. Bruce stared warily as the policeman on duty walked past, rattling the bars as he went. He grimaced at the sound. This was something he still had to get use to. Groaning slightly, he shifted positions on the bed. It was quite comforable. Not. Punching his flat pillow slightly, he couldn't help but wonder who would murder Rachel Dawson... did he really do it? He remembered standing over her bloodied body. He remember hearing the police sirens before he took off. Why did he take off? Was he afraid  
of being blamed? He hadn't felt afraid for a very long time. Closing his eyes, he allowed the sounds of prison, put him to sleep.

"Looks like he ain't here."  
"No duh."  
"Don't talk to me like that!"  
"I'll talk to you anyway I want!"  
"Why I outta-" the door opened, the group turned surprised to see an elderly man standing there, eyes wide. "Hiya Alfred."  
"Mr. Stone, it's nice to see you again," Aldred stepped aside letting the Titans in. "Master Dick will be here shortly."  
"Where is he?" Starfire asked curiously.  
"Last I heard he went out." Alfred frowned slightly, closing the large doors, "Please, do make yourself at home. I shall prepare your rooms."  
"Hey Alfred," Barbara said appearing from a large door near by, "Did Vicky called?"  
"I'm afraid not, Madam." Alfred said quietly, "But the Commissioner has. He was wondering when you both shall be having dinner."  
"Oh that..." Barbara paused, "I'd better call him. If Vicky calls, patch her through to me," she turned to face the  
Titans. "Dick'll be here soon. Follow me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly as the warden walked by. He didn't react when the warden smirked as he walked by him. A single light, down the corridor went out. All that was left was darkness. He was always surrounded by darkness, ever since the death of his parents. But than, there some light when his new family entered his family. His sons. He closed his eyes for a moment, he heard the warden leave. He stared out the window, a familiar shine in his eyes. He had a plan.

Barbara hugged herself tightly, as she starred out the cold window. Around her, Gotham seemed to be continuing their life, as if nothing had happened. But there was one change in their topic. It was about Bruce. She frowned slightly. She couldn't stand it that people could just easily believe that he would murder someone. She sighed heavily, as she  
headed to the balcony. What made her agree to come here with her father? She couldn't help but wonder what Dick was doing with the Titans now. Another investigation perhaps?  
"So this is where you've been hiding." she turned around surprised to see Dick, with a goofy smile on his face. She had somewhat frowned slightly. "What?"  
"I thought you were... out." she said carefully picking her words.  
"That's when I realised that I forgot something." she looked at him consfused. "You don't get it do you?" he smiled.  
"What don't I get?" he moved closer to her, and hugged her tightly.  
"The Titans may be my friends, and my old team, but you... you and Tim are my team." she looked at him, her eyes wide, before smiling. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** so, which version did you prefer? let me know, so I can continue the story!  



	5. PLS REVIEW!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

hi guys! well, regarding this story, i would lurv to get some reviews, to see how this story should go. i can go either way. dick can go with babs or with starfire. it all depends on u! so pls review so i can continue this story!!

much lurv!

digi-gal-rox


End file.
